


Two Strangers Drinking Champagne In An Airport

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Christmas, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Phandom Reverse Bang 2018, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan and Phil in an airport terminal drinking champagne out of plastic cups with a bunch of those airport TV screens in the background with all the flights cancelled.





	Two Strangers Drinking Champagne In An Airport

Dan knew that it was a bad idea to book a flight during the middle of December when it’s snowing so heavily. His mother even warned him to book a flight earlier. But, of course, Dan thought it would be just fine, that he would be able to get to America on time without any problems.

His family has been planning this trip for a couple weeks now. They’ve been wanting to go America and spend Christmas somewhere warm. It’s unusual, but still… Dan’s quite excited. It’s different. But, good. Plus, he hasn’t seen his family in a couple months due to his busy schedule as a radio host at the BBC.

After all, the only reason Dan is able to make the trip with his family in the first place was that the BBC has finally given him some time off for the holidays.

Dan makes it to the airport, luckily without any troubles getting there with a supposed storm coming.

Finally, he can relax for a little bit before his flight takes off. He decides to grab a coffee from Starbucks, before heading over and taking a seat in the waiting area in Terminal. He’s prepared to wait for his flight. Unfortunately for him though, the airport is pretty busy. Dan is assuming it’s because of the holidays, and Christmas nearing. As long as there aren’t any screaming children around, he doesn’t mind the wait.

It doesn’t take very long before more seats are being filled in the waiting area.

A rather tall man with black hair sits down in the chair next to him, but he doesn’t seem to be interested in starting any conversations with Dan, not that it really bothers Dan anyways. He’s an awkward person normally around strangers, so he prefers not talking to strangers unless he absolutely has to.

It isn’t until about fifteen minutes later, when the stranger next to him finally starts speaking.

“So, where are you heading for the holidays?”

Dan blinks a few times as he looks over at him. “Huh?” The stranger surprising him.

“Sorry about that,” the man chuckles. “I was just curious. Are you heading anywhere for the holidays?”

“Oh, well… yes. I’m going to be heading to Florida with my family,” Dan tells him, sitting up a little more in his seat so that he can talk properly. “That’s where we’re spending the Christmas holiday.”

“Really? No way. That’s where I’m heading as well!” The man exclaimed excitedly.

Dan can’t help but smile a little, the stranger’s excitement being infectious. “Wow. That’s really weird. Where are you staying? If you don’t mind me asking, of course,” He certainly doesn’t want to come off as creepy or invasive to this person he literally just met. He’s just curious, that’s all.

“Disney, of course. My family and I go to Disney whenever we can. There’s no better time to go to Disney than during the holidays. It’s magical,” he replies with a smile. “Oh, by the way… my name is Phil.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Phil…” Dan reaches over and shakes Phil’s hand. “Dan.”

“You as well, Dan,” the man, Phil, gives him a friendly smile. “So, how long are staying in Florida?”

“We’ll be staying until New Years,” Dan tells him. “We’ve never really planned something like this before. It’s our biggest family holiday yet. Luckily, my job is letting me have a long holiday off. It’s been real busy.” He’s honestly shocking himself, he’s never this talkative towards strangers that he’s just met. But, for some odd reason… he feels like this stranger is just easy to talk to. He’s not intimidating. It also helps that he’s very nice.

“It’s good they’re letting you have the holiday off. Where do you work?” Phil asks.

“The BBC. I host a radio show,” Dan smiles proudly.

Phil’s eyes widen in surprise, suddenly realizing who this stranger actually is. “Wait a minute, this is crazy! I thought that you looked familiar but I couldn’t place my finger on it. You’re Dan Howell from the BBC, aren’t you? I listen to your radio show all the time. I do try to watch whenever I can but sometimes it’s almost impossible with how busy I am. I prefer watching than listening though, if I’m being honest.”

Dan blushes. “Wow. I can’t believe you actually listen to my show,” he says.

“Why not? You’re on every morning, and I enjoy listening to you. Very entertaining,” Phil grins.

“Thank you. Really, that means a lot to me to hear that from one of my viewers,” Dan grins back at him.

Phil can’t help but chuckle. “We’re both going to Florida for Christmas, and I watch your radio show. Coincidence, huh?” He looks over at Dan.

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” Dan leans back.

A half an hour passes by. Dan has mostly been talking to Phil for the most part, getting to know him and even learning about his family as well. Dan truly enjoys talking to Phil, but now he’s starting to get bored of waiting. There’s still a half an hour left of waiting before they board their flights.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,”

Dan frowns as he looks over at Phil. “What is it?” He asks.

Phil stands up from his seat and looks up at the flight bookings. “The flights are cancelled?”

“What?” Dan instantly stands up from his seat and looks up as well. “You can’t be serious right now,”

“I-I know it was going to be windy outside today but I didn’t think that it would affect the flight,” Phil says. “There’s no way this is happening right now.” Phil groans and runs a hand over his face, frustrated.

Dan shakes his head and without a second thought, he walks up to the desk, wanting answers immediately. “Excuse me, they’re saying that the flights are cancelled. Is this true?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so sir. The flights are now cancelled due to the storm,” the lady at the desk confirms.

“Fuck,” Dan mumbles, running a hand through his hair. “Is there any other available flights for tonight?”

“No, sir. The storm is going to get worse, and we won’t be having anymore flights go out tonight. I’m sorry. I wish I had better news to give you,” she says, and Dan can tell she feels genuinely bad.

“When is the next available flight I can get?” Dan asks, hoping for any positive news. “If possible.”

“What flight has been cancelled for you? Maybe I can help you,” she says.

“Florida,” Dan tells her. “If there’s any way you can get me the best available option, that would be great.”

Luckily, the lady is able to help Dan book another flight for the next morning. Dan’s relieved about this, although he knows as soon as he tells his mom the news, she’s not going to be happy.

“Hold on a second,” Dan turns around and he instantly spots Phil, waiting for him. He waves him over, and watches as Phil grabs his bags and heads over to them. “Do you want the good news, or bad news?”

“What’s going on? Is there any news about the flights?” Phil asks nervously.

“They cancelled the flights due to the storm,” Dan informs Phil. “There’s no more available flights tonight, but this kind lady has offered me a plane ticket for tomorrow morning. You should get one too.”

“Yes, of course. When’s the next available flight?” Phil asks. “The sooner, the better.”

“There are available flights for the morning. I’ve already got one. I figured you’d probably want one too,” Dan informs him. “I also thought that it would be a good idea to book another one before anyone else starts asking about cancelled flights.”

Dan and Phil finally get their flights taken care of. It’s more stressful than Dan would have liked it to be, and he’s frustrated. He thought for sure today was going to go smoothly. But, it’s not going smoothly, and now he has to call his mom and tell her the news that he’ll be arriving later than planned.

“At least we were able to book new flights,” Phil says, trying to lighten up the situation.

“Yeah. I’m glad we were too. But, my mum is going to be so upset with me when I tell her that I’ll be late. She specifically told me that I should have booked flights days before this. I mean, I really wasn’t trying to prove her wrong or anything. I just… wanted to work a few more days before leaving for the holidays,” Dan sighs with frustration and runs a hand through his hair. “Fuck, I need a drink!”

Phil frowns as he stares at Dan, and then he looks around. He smiles when he spots the champagne bar. “Hold on a second. I’ll be right back,” he says, before walking away from Dan.

Dan blinks a few times as he watches Phil, and then decides to pull out his phone and call his parents. He’d much rather tell her the news now than get an earful from her when he arrives in Florida.

“Dan? Hello sweetheart, are you on your way here?” His mom asks when she answers the phone.

“Oh, Good. I’m glad you got your phone working,” Dan chuckles.

“Yes, we have managed to get it working. Why are you calling? Aren’t you supposed to be on a plane?”

“Yeah, about that. It’s a funny story actually…” Dan chuckles nervously.

“Daniel, what is going on?” His mom asks, worry in her voice.

Dan cringes at the use of his full name. “Mum, look, I’m not got to be able to make it on time,” he says. “Before you say ‘I told you so’ just know that I no idea there was going to be a massive storm.”

“Goodness, Daniel. Your flight has been cancelled, hasn’t it?” She asks, sighing.

“Yes, it was cancelled. But, it’s going to be fine, okay? I was able to book a flight for tomorrow morning. So, I’ll be there tomorrow. Don’t worry. We’ll still have plenty of time to spend together,” Dan assures her.

“Dan, you should take this as a lesson and listen to your mother next time. Mother knows best,” she says.

Dan rolls his eyes. “I was waiting for that part,” he mumbles.

“Well, I’m glad you’re safe. Take care of yourself, Daniel. We’ll be here waiting for you,” she says, sighing.

Dan smiles a little. “Thanks, mum. I’ll see you soon. I promise. I’m sorry about the delay,” he says.

“That’s alright, dear. It’s not your fault. I’m glad they cancelled the flights while a storm is happening, otherwise, I would have been up worrying about you all night,” his mom chuckles.

“Hey. Dan?”

Dan looks over when he hears a voice and blinks a few times when he sees Phil standing behind him, and then he raises his eyebrows when he realizes that Phil has two glasses of champagne in his hands. “Mum, I’ve got to go now. See you soon,” he says, before hanging up on her. “You seriously went and bought two glasses of champagne? Are you crazy?”

Phil grins. “Why not? Nothing else better to do since our flight’s been cancelled,” he says, handing Dan one of the glasses.

Dan takes the glass, and then he stands up. “What are you planning on doing for the rest of the night?”

“I’m not quite sure yet,” Phil replies, taking a sip of his champagne, then sighing. “Might just go home, come back in the morning for the flight. My apartment isn’t that far from here, actually. I doubt I’ll get any sleep tonight, but what other choice do we have?”

“Yeah, I think I might do the same thing actually,” Dan chuckles. He looks up at the departure board and sighs when he sees all the cancelled flights. “This is really fucking depressing.”

“That’s what the champagne is for,” Phil says, chuckling.

“You’re right about that,” Dan clinks his glass to Phil’s before they both take a drink of their champagne.

This is not how Dan expected his night to turn out. He should be on a plane right now to Florida but instead, he’s still in the airport drinking champagne with a cute boy he just met.

Of course, Dan’s not upset by any means about the cute boy part. Talking to Phil has been the best part of his holiday so far. He’d much rather stay here, talking to Phil, than leave to be with his family.

Before they know it, the bottle is empty and the champagne is already starting to kick in for Dan; as he’s been the one that’s been drinking most of it.

“This fucking sucks,” Dan complains as he slouches in his seat, his now empty glass in his hands.

Phil looks over at Dan and raises his eyebrows as he watches him curiously. “You said that already,”

“Well, it’s true. It sucks, Phil,” Dan huffs. He goes to take another drink, but whines when he realizes that there’s no more champagne in the bottle. “And now we’re out of champagne! This is the worst night ever.”

Phil laughs, and reaches over to gently take the glass away from Dan. “Uh, perhaps that’s a good thing,” he says. “I think you’ve had enough champagne for tonight, Dan. You must be a lightweight.”

Dan quickly sits up, ready to protest. “Hey, that’s mine! And… you can never have enough champagne, Phil!” He tries to take the glass back, but Phil stops him. Dan pouts as he stares at Phil, and then smiles. “You have pretty eyes. Like, really pretty eyes. Did you know that?”

Phil chuckles and shakes his head. “I think it’s time to go home,” he says. “You’re in no state to be driving so I hope you don’t mind coming home with me for tonight. We have the same flight tomorrow anyways.” He walks over to return the champagne glasses.

Dan gasps, instantly thinking that Phil’s gotten sick of him already once he leaves.

Luckily, Phil is back within’ seconds before Dan can have a total breakdown.

“Oh, thank God! I thought you’d left me!” Dan cries, throwing his arms around Phil.

“Dan, oh geez-” Phil grabs a hold of Dan to steady him, and then he slowly helps Dan stand on his feet. “Wow. You have a couple glasses of champagne and you’re practically drunk You really are a lightweight. And, I wasn’t leaving you, Dan. I just told you that we were going to go to my place tonight.”

Phil eventually manages to get an Uber to pick them up at the airport, only struggling slightly with lugging Dan and getting their luggages to the car. They finally make it to Phil’s apartment.

“Dan, wake up. I’m sorry but I can’t carry you up to my apartment,” Phil says as he shakes Dan awake.

Dan grunts, and it takes him a few seconds to wake up. He blinks a few times before looking at Phil. “Wha- Where are we?” He slowly pushes himself up.

“My apartment. Can you walk? I don’t think I can carry all of our luggage up by myself,” Phil says.

Dan rubs his eyes tiredly. “I can walk,” he mumbles.

“Okay, come on,” Phil gets out of the car, and helps Dan out. He hands Dan his luggage and grabs his. “Thank you.” He says to the Uber driver before shutting the door. “Alright. We’ll take the elevator.”

“That sounds nice,” Dan yawns, and then he reaches down and grabs his luggage, and then he starts following Phil into the apartment building. “Remind me to never drink champagne at an airport again.”

“Partly my fault. I would have never given you champagne had I known you were a lightweight,”

“I’m not a lightweight,” Dan argues.

“Please!” Phil laughs. “You should have seen yourself after just two glasses of champagne, Dan.”

“How about this? Let’s never speak of this again, especially not to my mother,” Dan says.

“I don’t think I’ll ever meet your mother so I think you’re good there,” Phil assures Dan.

“I mean, who knows at this point? You’re taking me to your apartment right now. Next thing you know, we’ll be walking down the aisle and getting married!” Dan gasps, and throws his arms around Phil’s neck, squeezing him. “Phil, doesn’t that sound lovely? A wedding. Oh, we would make a damn good couple.” Dan tries to lean forward to kiss Phil, but Phil quickly pulls back before Dan has the chance.

“Dan!” Phil yelps in surprise, and quickly pushes Dan back so he doesn’t have another chance to try and kiss him again. Phil normally wouldn’t mind being kissed by a cute boy like Dan, but Dan’s drunk, and Phil doesn’t want to take advantage of him. “Heavens, the champagne is still getting to you, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Dan whines, pouting. “My head hurts.”

“I promise it won’t take long before we get to my apartment,” Phil chuckles at the younger boy.

Finally, the two boys make it to Phil’s apartment. Phil shows Dan the guest bedroom, and he’s not surprised when Dan instantly crashes onto the bed and passes out. It’s been a long night, after all.

Phil sighs as he stares at Dan for a moment, before walking over and tugging at Dan’s shoes. He finally pulls Dan’s shoes and socks off, and then he grabs the blanket and gently covers Dan up. He smiles, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible while he’s a guest in his apartment.

Dan sleeps soundly throughout the night, and Phil’s kind of glad because he’s not sure how well the night would have went down had Dan chosen to be awake. They both probably would have been miserable, and now Phil has the pleasure of waking Dan up for their early flight to Florida.

“This should be fun,” Phil mumbles tiredly when he walks into the guest bedroom. He looks up and chuckles when he sees Dan sprawled out on the bed. Phil sleepily drags his feet over to the bed, and then he reaches down and shakes Dan a few times until he wakes up. “Sorry bud, time to wake up.”

Dan blinks a few times as he stares at Phil, his expression full of clear confusion.

“I know you’re probably confused. I’ll explain everything later. Get dressed. We’ve got a flight to catch. Hopefully nothing goes wrong this time,” Phil says, before walking back out of the bedroom.

Dan groans and allows his head to fall back onto the pillow.

Slowly, everything starts coming back to Dan as he gets himself ready. Dan feels absolutely horrible, and he knows that he has Phil to thank for everything he did last night, otherwise he has no idea where he would have ended up. Either way, he hopes he would have come up with a good plan B without Phil.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” Phil grins when he sees Dan walk into the living room.

Dan looks up and Phil and glares at him. “I’m too tired to yell at you,” he says. “Oh, sorry about last night.”

“What are you being sorry for?” Phil asks curiously.

“You know, like… drinking too much champagne and everything. I’m sure I was annoying,” Dan says. “Despite what I said… I know I’m a lightweight. I should have known better than to drink champagne.”

“That’s alright. I’m the one who gave you the glass in the first place,” Phil shrugs his shoulders.

“Thanks for not leaving me drunk at the airport too. Lord knows what trouble I would have gotten into,”

“It’s alright, really. I didn’t mind. It was… kind of entertaining,” Phil smiles.

Dan groans. “Please tell me I didn’t do anything super embarrassing. I only remember bits and pieces!”

“Well… there was one incident,” Phil says, remembering Dan trying to kiss him last night. “I’m not mad, but… you totally tried to kiss me, and it was hilarious. You were talking about weddings, you know?”

“Hold on, I tried to kiss you. Oh, shit. I’m so sorry!” Dan covers his face with his hands.

Phil laughs as Dan becomes more embarrassed. “Don’t be sorry,” he says. “You didn’t kiss me at all, but you certainly tried. It was cute. I just didn’t want to take advantage of you while you were drunk.”

Dan looks up at Phil. “Thanks. Most guys wouldn’t have done that,” he says quietly.

“Well, I’m not like most guys, am I?” Phil shrugs his shoulders, and he jumps down onto his feet, and he looks up at Dan. “Do you want to have anything for breakfast before we leave?”

Dan shakes his head. “No, thanks. I’ll probably just grab something at the airport or eat on the airplane,” he says. “Besides, I wanna get there early to make sure everything is set. No more cancellations.”

Phil nods. “Good idea. We should head out now then,” he says. “Let me just quickly grab my bags.”

Dan and Phil both finish getting ready, and they grab another Uber to get to the airport.

Dan’s honestly surprised that Phil is still sticking with him, even after the disaster that happened last night. Phil doesn’t have to stay with him, yet he chooses to. Dan would have thought that Phil would be annoyed by him at this point, considering Dan spent the night as his apartment after getting drunk on champagne.

“Well, here we go again. Round two,” Dan speaks first as they enter the airport together.

“Good news. Seems pretty normal so far,” Phil says as he scans the airport.

“Yeah, let’s just hope that it stays that way,” Dan mumbles, glancing around. “I cannot wait another day. My mum will kill me if there’s another cancelled flight. She’s already giving me shit for not leaving early.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m definitely getting an earful from my mum about this,” Phil says.

“I guess that does kind of make me feel better,” Dan smiles as he looks up at Phil.

Phil rolls his eyes playfully, though that doesn’t stop the smile from forming on his face.

After checking in, Dan and Phil head over to the waiting area and take their seats beside each other. Luckily, it’s not a long wait. It’s about a nine hour flight. It’s still pretty early in the morning, so Dan hopes that they’ll make it to Florida still even if it’s late at night.

Dan’s also glad that he and Phil got seats next to each other on the plane, so hopefully that will make the nine hour flight less boring. At least he’ll have someone to talk to. Plus, Dan doesn’t know when he’ll get to see Phil again after this so he’s enjoying the time he has left with the man.

“You sure you don’t want any champagne while we wait?” Phil asks.

Dan’s eyes widen instantly at Phil’s question. “Are you crazy? After the events of last night…?”

Phil laughs at Dan’s reaction. “Don’t worry Dan, I’m just kidding! It’s too early for champagne anyways,” he says. “I just wanted to see what your reaction would be.”

Dan sighs and shakes his head fondly at Phil. “You’re crazy,” he chuckles, and leans back in his seat. “So-” He bites his lip as he looks over at Phil again. “Do you think we’ll see each other again after this?”

Phil raises his eyebrows. “You mean you haven’t gotten sick of me yet?”

Dan grins. “You know, I was worried you were getting sick of me, especially after last night’s fiasco,”

“No,” Phil chuckles. “Really, it wasn’t that bad. I’ve dealt with worse. If anything, it was entertaining, and made what could have been a terrible night really fun. I hope we can hang out again after the holidays.”

“Well,” Dan sits up again. “We’re both going to be in Florida. Maybe we can find a day to hang out before heading home. I mean, as long as you’re okay with that. I don’t want to interrupt your family holiday.”

“You wouldn’t be,” Phil shakes his head. “After I tell my mum this story, she’ll want to meet you.”

Dan groans and buries his face in his hands. “Please don’t tell her anything embarrassing about me!”

“Well that won’t make the story as fun then,” Phil pouts.

The wait is about forty five minutes before Dan and Phil board the plane, taking their seats.

Dan spends most of his time talking with Phil on the plane, though he does manage to watch a movie. Dan decides on watching Jurassic World, a movie he hasn’t gotten a chance to see yet.

When they finally arrive in Florida after a long flight, Dan exits the plane and finds his mother waiting, and his brother as well. Dan smiles as soon as he spots his family, and quickly heads over to him.

“Daniel!” She exclaims excitedly, instantly pulling her son into a hug. “Oh Dan, I was so worried…”

“Mum,” Dan laughs, hugging her back. “I was fine. It was just a cancelled flight.”

“Because of a storm,” she pulls away from the storm and looks up at Dan. “You had me worried all night, but I’m glad you’re here now. You’re safe with your family. How was the flight?”

“Thanks, mum. I’m glad I’m here too,” Dan smiles, surprised that she doesn’t immediately bombard him with the classic ‘I told you so’ line. Dan looks over at his brother. “Hey, bro. Haven’t seen you in awhile.” He pulls his brother into a hug. When he pulls away, he quickly looks around and is instantly relieved when he spots Phil reuniting with his own family as well. Dan’s relieved that Phil hasn’t completely left yet. Dan still has to get his number, after all. “Hey, mum. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Oh?”

Dan smiles, and then he leads the way over to Phil.

Phil looks over and grins when he sees Dan. “Couldn’t leave without saying goodbye?”

“Well, how are we supposed to make plans later if I don’t have a way to contact you,” Dan chuckles.

“You’re right,” Phil nods. “Mum, this is Dan. He’s the one I was telling you about last night.”

“Wait a minute…” Dan crosses his arms against his chest. “You were already telling her about me?”

“Well, I didn’t say much about you. Not really. Okay, I couldn’t help myself. It was hilarious,” Phil giggles.

Dan rolls his eyes, and then he looks over at his mum. “Mum, this is my friend Phil. We met last night before our flights were cancelled, and… he’s also the reason I had a safe place to sleep.”

“Phil, it’s lovely to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my son. I’m sure he was a lot to handle,”

“Mum!” Dan complains. “You just met him and you’re already embarrassing me.”

Phil laughs, and looks over at Dan’s mum. “Really, it was no problem. There was champagne involved but that was mostly my fault. I really enjoyed Dan’s company. He made the night a lot less boring.”

“So, I guess this is where we part ways then,” Dan says.

“Unfortunately. But, not without exchanging numbers first-” Phil says as he pulls out his phone, and then he exchanges numbers with Dan. “You better text me later once you’re home. I want to know you’re safe.”

Dan can’t help but smile at that. “Don’t worry, I will. See you later?”

“Definitely,” Phil nods. “See you later, Dan. Have a good holiday with your family.”

Dan watches as Phil loads his stuff into the car with his family’s help. Dan waves to Phil as Phil gets into the car. He sighs as he watches drive off. Then Dan turns to his own family, and blinks a few times when he sees the two staring at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Are you sure you two just met each other? Sounds like you two are…”

“Mum!” Dan’s eyes widen.

“What? I’m just saying. He’s a nice boy,” she smiles. “I wouldn’t be upset if he comes around again.”

“Well, uh, I apparently I was talking about weddings last night so don’t be surprised if we do end up getting married,” Dan chuckles and shakes his head. “Come on, let’s get going. I’m exhausted.”

“Sounds like you had a wild night last night,” Adrian snickers.

“You don’t even know,” Dan mumbles, shaking his head. “It was a night I’ll never forget.”

**ONE WEEK LATER;**

It’s been a week now since Dan has arrived in Florida for his family holiday, and since the interesting night he met Phil. He’s spent a majority of his time catching up with his family and relaxing by the pool. Dan’s also been texting Phil quite a lot. They’ve been making plans to see each other before the holiday ends.

“Do you have everything ready to go, Daniel?”

“Yeah, mum. I have everything ready,” Dan says as he grabs his bag. “This is what I’ve been waiting for.”

“Well, we agreed that it would be nice to spend some time together before doing the fun things,” she says.

“I understand. I’ve just been dying to go to Universal Studios,” Dan says. “Especially to see Harry Potter.” Dan looks up the second he hears the doorbell rings. He gasps, and runs through the living room. “Wait, don’t get it!” He shouts when he sees Adrian heading towards the door. Dan nearly trips over his own feet before he finally makes it to the door.

Adrian bursts into laughter before heading towards the kitchen, leaving Dan to open the door.

Dan takes a deep breath before reaching over and then finally opening the door. He nervously looks up and smiles widely when he sees Phil and his family. “Phil!” He greets. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“You as well, Dan. I’ve been looking forward to seeing you since we’ve been texting,” Phil says, before pulling Dan into a warm hug. They pull away from the hug, and Dan allows Phil and his family into the beach house. Phil looks around before looking back at Dan. “This is where you’ve been staying?”

Dan chuckles, and nods. “Yeah. Might as well be comfortable if you’re going to be on holiday, right?”

“You do have a good point,” Phil agrees, nodding. “So, you excited for today?”

“Hell yeah,” Dan grins. “Do you know how long I’ve been dying to go to Harry Potter at Universal?”

“From what you’ve told me through texts, I’m guessing a long time,” Phil chuckles. “I’m very excited too. It’s going to be so much fun with both of our families going at the same time too.”

“I’m just still surprised you haven’t gotten sick of me yet,” Dan blushes.

“Dan, why on Earth would I get sick of hanging out with a fun, cute boy?” Phil asks, smiling. “You honestly haven’t given me a reason not to like you yet. So, I think that I’ll keep hanging out with you. As long as you’re okay with that.”

Dan rolls his eyes playfully at Phil. “Oh, please, of course I’m okay with that, you big doofus,” he says, throwing his arms around Phil and hugging him tightly.

Dan has no idea where this friendship with Phil will take him, but… he’s excited, to say the least.


End file.
